The Price of Selling Out
by ringaroundtherollins
Summary: In this "Misery"-style one-shot, Seth Rollins falls under the (lack of) mercy of a deranged fan who feels it's her duty to punish him for betraying the Shield - and gets help from two unlikely sources. No slash, just a terrified and injured Seth Rollins. Language and brief violence.


**Hey guys! I cranked out this one-shot at work when I had access to a computer, but not to either of my current WIPs. :P It's a quick read, but very alarming. The following takes place in July of 2014, a little over a month after Seth Rollins left the Shield. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Seth Rollins woke to the sound of classical music from a obviously scratched record and the smell of burning pine.

He was lying on his back with his arms stretched high above his head. He realized within the second that his arms were _trapped_ there. No matter how firmly he tugged and pulled, his hands were immovable. As were his legs, he recognized with birthing dread as he tried to lift up. This place-wherever he was-was almost pitch-black dark, the only traces of light spurting from candles in a line off towards the wall. That explained the smell of pine; perhaps it was the candles.

He blinked several times to adjust his sight to the obscurity. Several minutes passed before he could _sort of_ see.

Getting a better sense of where he was triggered a panic attack.

Seth was spread-eagle on a bed, a firm mattress with a pillow beneath his head. His limbs were fastened to the bedposts. "Hey, _hey_!" he cried over the distant classical music. The smell of pine was strange and overwhelming. "Can anybody here me? Get me out of here!"

His head ached with confusion. His brain racked for events leading up to this chilling condition.

 _I've been kidnapped_. The panic attack revived itself in new strength.

" _Somebody_?" he tried again. He swore he heard a door close somewhere outside this room. There had to be someone around. " _Anybody_!?"

He jerked forcefully against his bondage. Then a thought passed that made him gulp down his next cry for help. Someone had obviously put him here on purpose. What if screaming and hollering drew them back in here? What if they were his only hope and he was at their mercy?

But who would want to abduct him like this?

 _A lot of people_ , he comprehended. As much as he didn't want to believe it.

A door opened. An individual stood in the way, watching him inquisitively. He couldn't tell who it was or if it was anyone he knew. He, or she, didn't look like the kidnapping type, by his-or her-scrawny figure, skeletal arms and dumpy legs. They probably couldn't lift a cat, let alone a two-hundred and five pound WWE wrestler.

They walked with dainty bliss in their step, and Seth could register in the dim light of the candles as the figure drew nearer that this was, in fact, a girl. A girl who looked no older fifteen years old. Long ash-blonde hair, entwined in braids, fell over her gaunt shoulders. Her eyes had no color. She wore bright purple jeans, vivid even in the badly lit bedroom, and-to Seth's perplexity-a low-cut black tank top that read in glittery silver letters "BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD." She clenched a plush figure against her stomach beneath the text on her shirt.

It was a Roman Reigns doll.

 _What. the. Fuck._

"Seth Rollins," she spoke, voice light and airy like cotton. "Oh, it is _so_ good to meet you, honey." Her voice was trembling, as though she'd burst into tears any minute.

"W-where am I?"

"Oh, the place I've always _dreamed_ of having you!" she squealed. "My bedroom." She giggled like a child.

Seth swallowed hard as he took in the incredulous fact that she was responsible for his current state. Her alone. She looked like a teenager and she had taken him down singlehandedly. The thought was startling.

And she was a Shield fan.

Things were starting to make sense in the most bewildering of ways.

"My name is Mary. I am, perhaps, the Shield's _biggest_ fan." She reached her slim fingers down and pushed some of Seth's hair from his eyes. Her nails were pointed and sharp like daggers. "I haven't missed an episode of Raw since your debut, fun fact. Everybody else _loves_ John Cena, _loved_ CM Punk, _loves_ Dolph Ziggler, but me? I worshipped the Shield. I lived for the Shield. The Shield...saved me. The Shield was all I lived for in the world." Her face was pale as a vampire's. Eyes wide as quarters. Her voice dropped to a hushed tone that scared Seth even more than that of a shrilling fan girl. "And then you...you... _turned_ on Dean and Roman. _Betrayed_ them. Stabbed them in the back, beat them both with a metal chair until they couldn't STAND!" Her tone reached to a shriek. It rattled Seth's eardrums. "Oh, Seth, _why_!?"

Mary fell over his bound figure, sobbing into his black t-shirt, her fingers clenching the fabric, nails grazing him through the thin material. He bit back a holler. "WHY WOULD YOU TURN ON YOUR BROTHERS LIKE THAT, ROLLINS!?" she wailed.

This girl was nuts!

"I-I'm sorry," Seth stammered. "I-I just thought that..." He realized no excuse he gave her would justify his actions. She clearly wasn't well. He opted for a different route. "Look, you're so young. You've got so much to look forward to on the show in the years."

"I'm twenty-six."

 _JESUS_! "That's still...pretty young. The Shield was great sure, but it's going to be okay. Roman, Dean, they'll be fine without me. And as for me-"

"As for you," Mary interrupted, grabbing his bottom lip between her nails and towing it side to side. "You hurt them. You hurt them!" she repeated. She took in each breath quick and shaky. "And I promise you, Seth Rollins, my dear...you aren't going to hurt them ever again. You aren't going to hurt _anybody_. Ever. Again."

Suddenly she smiled. She reminded Seth of the Joker in that instance. It was horrifying. What was she on? And more importantly, what the hell was she going to do to him?

He voiced the wondering aloud. "W-what are you going to do to me?"

Mary calmed as quickly as she'd erupted with emotion. "I'm going to make you feel how Dean and Roman felt." She tapped Seth on the head with her Roman doll. "I'm going to punish you. You've been a very naughty boy, Seth Rollins. Naughty, naughty, naughty." With every repeat of the word, she thumped his head again with the doll. "I'm going to make it all better. Where humanity crumbles, righteousness succeeds."

She pushed herself off the bed, dragging the doll behind her as she moved to the other side of the room. She appeared to be walking to the music, still playing on somewhere behind the door.

"Look," Seth said, wrenching against his bondage. Damn, were these ropes sturdy. "You don't have to do this, Mary. Please. You don't have to do this."

"But I must, my sweet baby boy Seth Rollins. I must."

Mary squatted down, disappearing from sight for a moment except for the frizzy top of her broken head. Something scraped against the hardwood floor. When Mary stood up again, Seth saw she was holding a metal chair. She'd drawn it from under the bed the way wrestlers would from under the ring.

He was shaking violently now. "M-Mar-Mary, please," he stuttered. "Please. You don't have to do this. We can work something out! I'll do anything! Please!"

Mary was staring off to the side, not even at him anymore. "You've done enough," she said softly. She positioned the Roman doll on the bed, on its cloth bottom, staring at Seth with marbles for eyes. "This is for Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. I burned my Seth Rollins doll in the trash can the night you deceived them."

She raised the chair high above her head.

Seth flailed. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Mary swung the chair down onto Seth's leg. The metal struck him just below his left knee. He screamed in agony. She lifted the chair, _grinning_ in the process, and slammed it down again, hitting the same area. Seth lashed, his torso rising and falling again, his face twisted in pain, his lungs unable produce a scream loud enough to fully signify just how much pain he was in. Down and down and down again the chair came, hitting him from his thighs to his ankles. He felt two bones snap under the blows. Agony possessed him. Tears surfaced in his eyes and glided down his cheeks. This was worse than anything he'd ever endured as a wrestler.

It felt like she'd never stop, not until each bone in both legs were crushed to dust. But what seemed like an hour later, she finally lowered the chair gently to the floor and stood tall-which, in her stance, wasn't very tall at all-to examine her handiwork. Seth's body was twitching. Groans escaped his lips. He could hardly breathe, though the damage had been done far from his chest. _I'm never gonna walk again_ , was all he could think.

"Now, that hurt me WAY more than it hurt you, my dear," Mary said gently. "But it's what you get for being such a naughty boy-"

The bedroom door slammed open. Music and light spilled into the room behind two burly figures who'd barreled through the door.

It was Roman and Dean.

"Guys!" Seth hollered, in too much pain to display many signs of relief, but on the inside he felt it, _oh_ how he felt it.

"ROMAN! DEAN!" Mary squealed. She took an invisible skirt in her grasp and curtsied. then clapped her hands together. "How _wonderful_ to meet you!"

"Oh my God," Dean said, eyes moving over Seth in disbelief.

"What the hell's going on here?" Roman questioned.

"You've got me!" Seth cried.

Mary threw her arms around the Samoan. Roman held out his arms to avoid touching her, any part of her, on his own. She was sobbing again, this time into his shoulder.

"I knew you'd come," she choked out through her tears. "I knew you hadn't given up on Rollins yet!"

Dean walked to the bedside. "Are you alright?"

"NO!" Seth screamed. "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh, he can't go anywhere," Mary said, finally letting go of Roman. "I punished him nice and hard for you. Did I do good, Roman? Did I do good?"

Roman stared at her in disbelief. Before the look, Seth had the crazy notion that perhaps Roman had arranged this as revenge. But when Roman voiced, "You're a sick woman", he knew it wasn't true.

Mary just pressed her lips together. She must have known how sick she was.

Dean extracted a pocketknife from his jeans' pocket and sliced through the ropes around Seth's wrists. The freedom didn't do much good for him. Pain still shot from his feet to his hips. He knew he wasn't walking out of here.

"How did you know I was here?" Seth groaned.

"There was a message on Roman's car door," Dean said, helping Seth sit up with one hand in Seth's hand and another lifting Seth's back. "Address and all. Like an invitation to come see you."

Seth's heart was swollen and broken all at once. They'd come after him even after what he'd done.

"Police are on the way," Roman said. "We're hanging out here until they arrive, so she doesn't get away."

"Ooh! We can have a sleepover!" Mary cried. "Let's play spin the bottle. I'll go first."

"Dude," Dean said. "And I thought _I_ was insane."

Seth thought Roman and Dean would have to pin Mary down, take extreme measures to keep her from escaping before the police showed up to arrest her crazy ass. But Mary stayed put on her own. Roman had to push her away several times as she tried to rake her nails through his long hair. She asked Dean a series of personal questions, like what brand of toothpaste he used and if he'd ever talked to the dead.

Luckily the police didn't take longer than a few minutes. They swarmed into the bedroom and handcuffed Mary. She didn't offer any resistance, and the only words she said were, "What's done is done" while staring right into Seth's eyes. _Fifty-two flavors of crazy_ , Seth thought.

Roman and Dean took Seth in a hold on either side and helped escort him out. Oh, fresh air had never felt so good in his lungs, tasted so sweet. Paramedics took over, grabbing him from Dean and Roman.

"Thanks, you guys," he said as the medical team situated him in the back of an ambulance.

Roman nodded. "Yeah, don't mention it."

"It's what we do," Dean said.

Seth looked out above their heads. Police were pushing Mary into the back of a cruiser. She upheld her stare at him. She didn't look happy nor sad, angry nor frightened, deranged nor peaceful in the mind. In the moment, she just looked...normal.

Seth shuddered as the police took her away.

 _What a life_.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I was considering bringing Mary back, giving her a bit of background and forcing her back into the lives of our favorite wrestlers...what do you think? :) Reviews are highly appreciated! My readers are the best!**


End file.
